Made a mistake, always made a mistake
by Algum ser
Summary: Personalidades completamente diferentes, porém da mesma família.Um hentai, dois populares, e uma fria.Perfeita família? Inu&Kag Sang&Mirok T palavrões
1. Chapter 1

Made a mistake, always made a mistake (1) Capítulo 1 – Gêmeas aparentes _Mágoas são eternas_

_**Enganos são imperdoáveis,**_

_**Erros são irreparáveis,**_

_**A solidão é irremediável.**_

**Kagome Higurashi tem 16 anos, altura mediana, aluna dedicada, porém era uma das mais agressivas e frias pessoas da escola, arrumando confusões que passavam desapercebidas pela mãe, é irmã gêmea de Sango, uma das mais populares, não era metida, nem era considerada uma 'puta', apenas com um vínculo maior de amigos.**

**O pai morreu, deixando-as aos cuidados da mãe Natsumi Higurashi, a qual sempre foi muito dedicada, mesmo que tivesse uma saúde frágil, devido a uma doença de coração.**

Kagome era mais responsável, de vez em quando até fazia os deveres da irmã, mas o preço disso era sua impopularidade, o que lhe causava sérios sermões de como deveria se socializar, estes vindos de Sango, não eram amigas, não gostavam uma da outra, apesar de Kagome se importar muito com a proteção e segurança desta, a outra não queria nem saber, só queria saber de diversão, baladas, e amigos.

**Sango era popular, tendo muitos amigos, pretendentes choviam apesar desta não ter interesse de nenhum, seus maiores interesses era seu computador, seus amigos e sair para se divertir, chega até a não ter um senso familiar.**

**Irmãs totalmente diferentes, porém eram gêmeas, provenientes dos mesmos pais, com personalidades como gelo e fogo. Sango sendo fogo, pois era animada e popular, Kagome como gelo, sendo quieta e praticamente uma CDF.**

**#Meninas, desçam o café já está na mesa. – Gritou a mãe.**

**#Bom dia – Falou Kagome, jovem mais responsável e com um senso familiar, porém, ainda fria com a família.**

**#Sango, você vai atrasar sua irmã!Você sabe que ela têm uma prova antes!Ela precisa entrar no curso de espanhol, inglês, francês e italiano!**

**#Dane-se. – Respondeu mal-humorado – Qual minha culpa se ela é uma CDF que só gosta de aparecer?**

**#Sango, não trate sua irmã assim.**

**#... – Kagome apenas ouvia a briga, sempre era assim.**

**Após quinze minutos entraram no carro, o qual logo chegou no colégio, e deste a dedicada aluna saiu lentamente, com seu típico ar gélido, para a secretaria, pedindo sua prova e após dez minutos entregando-a totalmente feita.**

**Chegou em sua sala atrasada, porém avisou ao professor sobre sua prova, o qual lhe sorriu e elogiou sua dedicação, e este mandou que as Higurashis se apresentassem, pois estas eram novas.**

**#Pretendo me dar muito bem com vocês, e me chamo Sango Higurashi, e infelizmente sou irmã desse gelo aí – Falou apontando para a jovem de saia curta preta, com a mesma coloração da blusa que dizia "I'm of fight" (2).**

**#Sou Higurashi Kagome. – Falou friamente, porém formal.Logo indo sentar-se em uma carteira qualquer, e ao faze-lo muitas pessoas a olharam, pois ela parecia ser a única deslocada ali, e talvez ela fosse.**

**A aula transcorreu normal, apesar de Sango ter sido mandada sentar atrás de um menino, o qual era um tanto quanto pervertido, porém a jovem não se incomodou.Já Kagome sentou-se ao lado de um meio-youkai.**

**O sinal do recreio bateu, a jovem popular desceu correndo com amigos, enquanto Kagome continuou caminhando normalmente, e ao chegar nas mesas viu Sango, mas foi na direção contrária.**

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOo**

**#Sango, sente aqui! – Falou Miroku**

**A jovem dirigiu-se para lá e se sentou a mesa dos populares, conversa vai e vem, perguntando da vida dela e de como era ser ela.**

**#Ser como eu é muito bom, porém ter uma irmã como Kagome me irrita, ela tinha que se socializar um pouco!Não precisa ficar escondida nos medos infantis dela, isso é chato!Mas, fora isso, no antigo colégio tudo era perfeito, até Kagome estragar tudo...de novo.**

**#O que ela fez?**

**#Nada não!**

**Na mesma mesa um meio-demônio se levanta, era jogador de futebol, um dos mais populares, na realidade ele era "O" jogador e "O" popular, algo não muito comum para hanyos.**

**Passou pela jovem que sentava-se ao seu lado, esta estava escrevendo algo muito entretida no seu livro, sozinha.**

**Kagome pensava em como queria que todos esses idiotas se danassem e observassem o quanto eram imbecis o fato de quererem sempre ser os populares, porque no final eles iam morrer todos iguais e não escrito na lápide como "O popular" (N/A: Não pensem nisso...Foi mal o lado que eu apresentei para vocês.)**

**Levantou-se da cadeira, erguendo-se como rainha, andando como vossa majestade e superioridade, mas ela não pensava nada disso, não queria nada disso.**

**Foi para sua sala calmamente, e digamos até que meio imperiosamente, fato constatado por muitos, que viraram seus olhos para ver aquela nova aluna passar.**

**Tristeza, frieza, aplicada e grosseria, essas eram as características de Kagome Higurashi, beleza, franqueza, besteiras e inconseqüente, essas eram as características de Sango Higurashi.**

**A jovem imperiosa esbarrou sem querer em um dos populares, o mais mal-humorado, por acaso.**

**#Olhe por onde anda!**

**#Me faça olhar. – Falou friamente.**

**#Vá para o inferno.**

**#Já estou ao teu lado. – Respondeu, antes de lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo e continuar a andar em direção a sala de aula.**

**Kagome Higurashi, a amedrontadora, a fanática por lutas, e qualquer coisa referente a isto, pondo medo em todos, mas, talvez, a mais inteligente, aplicada e realista de todo o colégio.**

**O passado das irmãs Higurashi's era escuro, mórbido, e pelas falas de Sango até que secreto, algum segredo talvez?**

**Apenas jeitos diferentes, mas poderiam haver medos e ressentimentos iguais?**

**A aula recomeçou e acabou tão rápido quando um segundo, as jovens chegaram em casa, Kagome chegou depois, pois havia ido a pé, já Sango foi com o carro.**

**A família das duas não era rica, Natsumi trabalhava, e Kagome trabalhava também, porém seu trabalho era noturno, já Sango não fazia nada.**

**Kagome chegou em casa e desceu para a garagem, que ficava no subsolo, era bem espaçosa, o que permita vários carros, porém o espaço vago foi usado como uma sala de treinamento.**

**Colocou sua mochila no chão, e começou a treinar, primeiro coisas básicas, como socos no saco de pancadas, depois treinou seus reflexos e logo iniciou seus mortais junto dos ataques, o boneco de pano que ela mesma havia feito para o treinamento estava sendo muito utilizado, indo para trás ou para frente do adversário com as mortais, dando seguidos golpes.**

**Sango chegou e foi tomar banho, logo depois entrando no computador, abriu a mochila e tirou de lá a lista de pessoas que iria adicionar no MSN, algo comum para quando ela se mudava de colégio e fazia novas popularidades.**

**Satsume deixou Sango em casa, e logo rumou para seu trabalho.**

**Kagome acabou com seu treino e mesmo toda suada foi preparar seu almoço e o da popular garota, chamou-a e sentou-se a mesa, lhe disse para cada um lavar sua própria louça, pois iria estudar e treinar, logo depois trabalhar.**

**A jovem aplicada terminou de comer em cinco minutos, entrando na cozinha que estava toda brilhosa, lavou sua parte e subiu, logo indo estudar, seu computador passava a maior parte do tempo desligado.**

**Terminou de dar uma lida nas matérias e voltou a treinar, quando dariam umas 7 da noite arrumou-se e seguiu para seu trabalho como garçonete na mais famosa lanchonete.**

**Mal começou seu turno e já chegavam os populares do colégio, dentre eles Sango.(3)**

**#O que vão querer? – Falou sem sorriso ou qualquer expressão facial.**

**#Ah, maninha, você não pode nos dar nada de graça não?**

**#Na genética você é minha irmã, aqui e no mundo não, então, o que vão querer?**

**Realmente, aquilo não era uma raiva normal de irmãs, algo havia acontecido, e ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido.**

**Pessoas diferentes, da mesma família, com personalidades tão diferentes.**

Como fogo e água 

_**Como calor e frio.**_

_**Como Sango e Kagome.**_

_**Talvez o mesmo problema fizesse ter surgido tal 'afeição' (4) entre elas, mas então, o que seria?**_

_**O que aconteceu?**_

_**Quem elas realmente escondiam entre faces tão distintas?**_

Solidão causa danos 

_**Solidão causa enganos,**_

_**Causa mágoas e destruição,**_

_**Então, por que me deixou sozinha?(5)**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

N/A: Andei dando uma olhada no site e vi que certa fic era parecida com esta que fiz, pois bem, apenas a personalidade, e talvez o ódio entre irmãs, mas isto foi baseado em algo meu, a raiva, as pesonalidades entre uma irmã e outra, neste caso, sou a Kagome, mas o motivo não é este pelo qual estou escrevendo essa nota de autora, e sim para que ninguém diga: "ó, ela copiou a fic", pois lembrem-se, erros são irreparáveis e caso alguém denuncie, só lhe digo: "Pura perda de tempo e inteligência."

Desculpem a grosseria mas, já vi pessoas que a fic não tinha nada a ver com a outra e denunciaram, então, não me achem uma idiota retardada.

Espero que apreciem esta minha nova fic, pois eu não pretendo parar de escreve-la, sei que esse capítulo foi mais para conhecer elas, porém o próximo já começará a ter fatos.

Agora, pequenas explicações:

Made a mistake, always made a mistake – Isso significa: "Erro, sempre errado", pelo menos era para significar.

I'm of fight – Em base significa "Eu sou de luta".

Sei que não estou focando muito a Sango, mas não estou acostumada a isso, porém com o tempo me adapto.

Surgido tal afeição - Foi um modo sarcástico de dizer que elas se odiavam, quis pôr um pouco mais sutil.

Tanto as rimas do inicio ao fim da fic são pertencentes a MIM, e qualquer pessoa que a pegar sem permissão saiba que é apenas uma pessoa infeliz e ladra.

Perdão novamente pela grosseria do item 5, mas é que já fizeram isso comigo uma vez, e eu realmente não fiquei NADA feliz.

Perdoem-me a grosseria, e espero que mandem reviews para essa escritora atrasada, e lesada que eu sou.

Para quem não sabe, o botãozinho roxo do lado esquerdo da tela é para mandar reviews…

Agradeço a atenção.

Algum ser


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Pequenos fragmentos do mistério Os sentimentos são dispensáveis 

_**As alegrias são incontáveis,**_

_**Porém mais inimaginável**_

_**É a frieza de não ter sentimentos.**_

**A turma que estava com Sango logo foi indo aos poucos, e no final do turno de Kagome encontrou sua irmã ainda lá, coisa que não a agradou nem um pouco, pois já sabia, levaria sermão pelo comportamento apresentado.**

**#Como você pôde?Me envergonhou na frente de todos!**

Kagome não ligou, tirou o avental da lanchonete que usava e saiu em direção a sua casa, com alguns livros na mão, pois, gostava de leva-los caso houvesse um momento de folga, também, por ser professora de matemática, trabalhando apenas terça, quinta e sexta, acabava por leva-los e ver o que daria em sua matéria.

**As jovens andaram, uma em silêncio e inexpressiva, a outra esperneando e com a face vermelha de raiva, até que o celular da jovem inexpressiva tocou.**

**Atendeu e ouviu atentamente o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava, quando desligou não falou nada apenas mudou a rota de seu caminho.**

**#Para onde vai Kagome?Eu ainda não terminei sua bronca.**

**A jovem aplicada continuou a caminhar sem dar resposta, enquanto a patricinha que era sua irmã continuava a rota para casa.**

**Kagome parou na frente de um prédio branco, com uma cruz vermelha e escrito na frente "Hospital", entrou naquele prédio sem mudar a expressão, nem abalar-se uma vez se quer.**

**#O quarto 302, por favor? – Falou fria, sem emoção.**

**#Pode ir, senhorita.**

**Caminhou pelos corredores brancos e parou na porta, deu três batidas e entrou sem esperar resposta, afinal a pessoa que estava lá dentro não poderia responder...**

**Estava em _coma._**

**Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do leito e ficou observando a velha senhora de cabelos brancos.**

**Chamava-se Kaede, os cabelos brancos espalhados e mal cuidados, a roupa do hospital amarrotada e a face calma e tranqüila, como se estivesse apenas tendo mais uma noite de sono, coisa que poucos sabiam que não era, pois, ela já estava assim fazia mais de dias, era algo doloroso vê-la ali, porém não para Kagome Higurashi, afinal, ela não tinha sentimentos.**

**Pegou a mão da senhora que estava com vários aparelhos e apertou-a, esfregou no rosto e lhe lançou um sorriso, o qual só era visto ali, pelas paredes e por mais ninguém.**

Ficou durante uma hora observando-a, quando levantou-se e saiu de lá, passou pela recepcionista que falou.

**#O médico irá desligar os aparelhos amanhã, você sabe que ela não tem mais chance.**

**#Sim, eu sei – Falou fria, sem sentimentos.**

**#Venha vê-la uma última vez.**

**Kagome não respondeu apenas saiu do hospital e foi para casa, ao chegar nesta viu Natsumi e Sango, ambas sorriam e conversavam, enquanto jantavam vendo televisão.**

**#Olá Kagome! – Falou a mãe animada com a volta da filha – Não quer ver com a gente não?é o filme da peça da Sango.**

**#... – Não respondeu, apenas desceu para a garagem.**

**Olhou para o saco de pancadas, mas não queria treinar nele, e sim com os mortais e o boneco de pano, só lhe faltava encontrar um lutador a altura para que pudesse aprimorar.**

**Depois de duas horas subiu, e elas continuavam a ver o filme, foi para seu quarto e logo tomou banho e trocou de roupa, porém não dormiu, começou a fazer o que daria para sua turma da 6° série.**

**Arrumou os exercícios deles, colocou as respostas e a nova matéria que ensinaria, colocou o relógio para despertar mas, antes de dormiu deu uma lida em seus livros.**

**Quando eram umas duas da manhã ligou a televisão e observou atentamente a tela ligar, porém logo virou-se e dormiu.**

**Acordou com o despertador, duas horas mais cedo do que deveria, pois hoje seria seu dia de limpar a sala de aula.**

**Tomou seu banho, e em uma hora já estava pronta, foi para o colégio, e assim que chegou neste pegou o material de limpeza e seguiu para a sala junto do popular e fechado da turma, o meio-demônio.**

** Varreu a sala de um canto ao outro, até que percebeu que o jovem que deveria ajuda-la não fazia nada.**

**#Levante seu traseiro gordo e me ajude – Falou fria.**

**#Não quero.**

**#To pouco me fudendo se você qué ou não, venha logo. – Falou ainda fria.**

**O meio-demônio irritado levantou-se e logo começou ajuda-la de má vontade, quando o sinal toca e eles vão guardar os produtos de limpeza.**

**Voltaram para a sala e logo as aulas passaram rápido e quando começou o recreio os alunos teriam que ficar dentro de sala, pois estava chovendo.**

**Tudo estava tranqüilo até que um aluno debochado levantou-se de sua carteira, este adorava inventar brigas, mesmo que por motivo nenhum.**

**Porém, com a Higurashi era diferente, queria apenas desmoraliza-la, afinal, ele era o chefão ali antes dela chegar, agora, todos a temiam e não a ele.**

**#Ui, to com medo da Kagome!**

**#Sério?Que bom! – Falou a mesma no seu típico tom de voz.**

**#Por que não levanta e não me encara? – Perguntou o rapaz.**

**#Porque eu estou lanchando, e não posso comer depois se encostar em merda.**

**#Ora sua! – Falou o menino irritado.**

**#NÃO A PROVOQUE. – berrou Sango do outro lado da sala.**

**Passou-se um minuto em total silêncio, quando Kagome levantou-se da carteira batendo as mãos na blusa preta e falou:**

**#Já que insistiu tanto... – Falou entediada.**

**O menino tentou dar um soco nela, porém esta fechou os olhos e segurou seu pulso, enquanto levantava sua perna e o chutava.**

**#Esperava mais de uma pessoa que tenta me enfrentar assim, nem coragem sequer tem...**

**#Você me paga!**

**#Aceita cartão de crédito? – Falou debochando do rapaz.**

**Kagome sentou-se em sua carteira de novo, concentrada em escrever algo no seu caderno.Só que foi interrompida pelo garoto:**

**#Você se acha o máximo, mas não é...Você se finge de forte mas não é!**

**#Sério?Novidade para mim.**

**Na aula seguinte a professora de matemática corrigiu a matéria e virou-se para a turma.**

**#Sr. Taisho, Srta. Sango Higurashi, Sr. Houshi, Sr. Takedo e Srta. Oyakami, vocês receberão aulas particulares, porém, gostaria de informa-los que a sua professora – Foi interrompida por Miroku que virou-se entusiasmado.**

**#A professora é bonita? – Toda turma caiu na gargalhada.**

**#Senhores, suas notas não têm ido bem muito menos sua participação na aula, creio que mesmo que seja inicio de ano vocês irão precisar de uma professora...e esta vai ser Kagome Higurashi.**

**#Feh!Como uma aluna pode nos ensinar?**

**#Sr. Taisho, cale-se.Marquem o horário.Agora quero dar a matéria nova!**

**A aula terminou e no recreio Kagome foi parada pelos alunos que ela daria aula e começaram a falar com medo da jovem.**

**#Q-Quando você vai nos dar aula?**

**#Segunda feira, terça e Quarta ás 4, sem reclamações. – Falou fria.**

**#Mas, eu tenho vôlei! – Falou a Oyakami**

**#Então deveria se esforçar mais.Estude e eu me livrarei de você rapidinho.**

**Hoje por ser terça eles foram direto com Kagome e Sango para casa.A jovem Kikyou Oyakami tentava inutilmente jogar-se em cima de Taisho InuYasha, enquanto Miroku Houshi e Sango ficavam conversando, já Kouga Takedo tentava uma conversa com a 'professora', porém esta nada respondeu.**

**Chegaram na casa das Higurashi's, ela abriu a porta e permitiu a entrada de todos, ela arrumou uma mesa para que todos sentassem, e mandou-lhes folhas de exercícios.**

**#Poderia saber desde quando 4+4 20?Sei que não tem cérebro, mas isso você VAI aprender.**

**Passada uma hora o telefone tocou.Kagome correu para atender.**

**#Prepare os documentos que eu assino, passo aí depois de dar a aula, mas...Até lá mantenha o corpo de Kaede em algum lugar. – Todos pararam e olharam para ela ao falar corpo. – Vou ligar para a funerária ainda hoje...Poderia atrasar um pouco o horário para desligar os aparelhos?Obrigada. – Falou ainda fria.**

**Desligou o telefone e virou-se para seus alunos.**

**#Tenho que ir, enquanto eu estiver fora façam mais estes exercícios. – Pegou uma pasta e colocou na mesa. – Dúvidas? – Falou fria.**

**#Não...**

**Kagome subiu as escadas e colocou uma bota preta, pois estava descalça antes, pegou o sobretudo e seguiu para o hospital.**

**#Quarto 302...**

**#Pode ir, o médico já foi lá desligar os aparelhos.**

**Entrou no quarto e esperou pacientemente os sinais vitais da velha senhora pararem de soar, e seguissem em um ritmo agudo.**

**#Sinto muito... – O médico falou.**

**#Não sinta!**

**Saiu do quarto, e voltou para sua casa, não mostrava estar abalada, por mais que ela tivesse visto aquela, justo aquela pessoa morrer.**

**#Dúvidas? – Perguntou ao chegar em casa e ver as pessoas ocupadas e atrapalhadas.**

**#Feh!Terminei... – Entregou o papel para ela.**

**#Tudo errada...**

**Corrigiu os demais trabalhos e grande parte estava certo.**

**#Você InuYasha vai comigo para o colégio onde dou aula.**

**InuYasha ficou muito zangado, porém ele não pretendia contrariar a garota, além do que, algum mistério mais interessante rondava a cabeça dele, visto que nem a irmã sabia quem era Kaede.Então, no caminho que ela fazia ele foi pensando sobre isso.**

_**Qual seria o mistério dela?**_

A dor é um obstáculo 

_**Dos quais todos podem seguir**_

_**A morte é o ponto final**_

_**Do qual ninguém pode fugir.**_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOoOo 

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Jaque-chan: Oi, sei que hoje o capítulo pareceu mais para encher salsicha, mas não é, ele é essencial para o início da real história, espero que todos gostem!Obrigada por comentar, e que comente de novo!**

Sacerdotiza: Oi,não sei se você gostou muito desse capítulo, mas sei que fiquei muito feliz com sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo!As respostas...Não sei se as utilizei muito aqui, senão o fiz, desculpe, no próximo capítulo eu faço isso!Obrigada por comentar e espero que comente de novo!

**Fe-chan:Espero que não seja só o primeiro!Muito obrigada por comentar e comente sempre!**

**Lumi-chan:Também acredito que minha fic não esteja copiando a de ninguém, mas, tem aquelas pessoas chatas, sabe?Então, sem comentários quanto a isso...Muito obrgada pela review e porque meu obrigada sempre sai errado?¬¬...Espero que comente sempre!Demorei?**

**Srta. Karol: Tadinho do seu cachorro, não o maltrate ta?Obrigada pela review, espero que sempre comente.**

**Nemo Letting Go: Tudo bem sim!Já disse que seu nick é gigante?Valeu pela review, comente sempre por favor!**

**Sangozinha: Fiz novos versos!Lá lá lá...Muito obrigada pelo seu maravilhoso comentário!Comente de novo que ficarei muitíssimo feliz!**

**Rachel: Oi, sabe como é né?Grande parte das pessoas pode achar isso bobeira, mas nós que sofremos com isso achamos algo tão grave!Muito obrigada pelo de novo, por favor!**

**Aninha:Oi!Claro que vou continuar escrevendo!é a única fic que estou com inspiração por enquanto!Obrigada pelo comentário e comente de novo, por favor?**

**Carol Freitas: Também adoro a Kagome fria, porque me lembra meu jeito, ela pode até ser uma fracote no anime, mas as vezes eu gosto de mudar para sabe, fazer uma coisa diferente, e no fim eu vou lhe dar uma surpresa!Obrigada pelo comentário e comente sempre!**

**Mk-chan160:Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Quanto tempo não falo com você no MSN, to ficando com suadade!Também não sou irmã gêmea, ms eu queria que elas ficassem na mesma turma, só isso!Já acabei o capítulo, hein?Espero que comente de novo!**

**Megami-san: Nunca vou parar, muito obrigada pelos incentivos, e continue a comentar, para me incentivar cada vez mais!**

**Quell:Podemos não reparar, mas grande parte das irmãs tem personalidades completamente diferentes!Boa sorte com sua irmã, espero que tudo dê certo aí hein?Eu entendo...Minha mana e eu não nos damos 100, ela vive brigando comigo, e eu so a mais responsável...Beijos, e continue a comentar, por favor?**

**Mila Himura: Elas são gêmeas porém tem a mesma aparência que no anime, jamais teria a coragem de muda-las, espero que continue a comentar!**

_**UAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!FIQUEI FELIZZ!14 COMENTÁRIOS!**_

Ok, Ok, esse capítulo não é para encher salsicha, ele é muito importante, agora, se me permite, vou postar e acabar por aqui porque não estou acostumada a digitar tanto...Beijos!

**COMENTEM...**

**Só precisa apertar o botão roxo aqui do lado esquerdo da tela e falar o que quiser!**


	3. Chapter 3

Made mistakes, always made mistakes Capítulo 3 – Não sei o nome… 

_**Capítulo dedicado a todos que comentaram, muito obrigada Makino, MK-CHAN 160 E HIGURASHI...**_

Quando a dor 

_**For grande de mais para suportar**_

_**Quando o rancor**_

_**Lhe fizer fraquejar, nunca se pode chorar.**_

**Continuaram andando em silêncio até que a jovem na frente parou e virou para o lado, já adentrando no prédio da escola.**

**Continuou caminhando com seu típico modo, imperiosamente, e cumprimentou as pessoas por quem passava, uma atitude que o meio-demônio nunca a viu abordar e o que acabou surpreendendo-o, fazendo com que não cumprimentasse ninguém.**

**Chegou em uma porta e a abriu com a chave que tirou da bolsa, entrou e colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa que tinha no canto, na frente de trinta carteiras para os alunos, na parede atrás da mesa estava localizado o quadro-negro, sem nenhuma anotação.**

**O jovem ficou parado, esperando receber alguma autorização para sentar em alguma carteira, ficou olhando-a e mesmo que tentasse sabia que seria impossível tirar qualquer informação sobre o mistério da tal Kaede, a qual havia sido mencionado em uma conversa pelo telefone, a qual os alunos particulares dela ouviram.**

**#Sente-se na última carteira, está sempre vaga – Falou sem qualquer sentimento.**

**O sinal bateu e os alunos foram chegando, alguns com um sorriso no rosto, outros com desgosto estampado nas faces.A aula de matemática começou assim que as outras vinte e nove carteiras foram ocupadas, e um leve ar de conversa predominou a sala sobre quem era a pessoa sentada na última.**

**#Ele é da minha escola, e estou dando aulas particulares para ele, portanto, ele veio comigo.Abram os cadernos porque eu vou conferir o dever de casa, alguma dúvida com as equações?**

**#Não.**

**Kagome continuou a corrigir os deveres, até que um dos alunos levantou-se no meio da aula dela, o que deixou-a completamente indiferente, virou-se e ainda calma e fria perguntou.**

**#O que há?**

**#Você ensina muito mal, eu que não vou ficar vendo suas aulas e...**

**#Pois muito bem, seus pais pagam para que eu ensine, pagam para que vocês tenham uma educação, e não para que eu pare minhas aulas e discuta com um aluno, acha que eu ensino mal?Que se dane, sente-se e veja se você é capaz de aprender, e mostre seu comportamento, pois se você levantar tenha certeza de que eu terei uma boa conversa com seus pais sobre sua postura. – Falou desafiando-o com o olhar e friamente, o que causou um certo arrepio pelos alunos, até no meio-demônio.**

**Virou-se e continuou a dar aula, ajudou o meio-demônio também, e logo que o sinal bateu, ela dispensou a turma.**

**#Só me responda uma coisa...Por que você tem tantos trabalhos? – Perguntou o meio-demônio, e ficou parado, sem estar esperando muitas respostas.**

**#Porque é preciso para sustentar a casa...Sango e Natsumi não conseguiriam sozinhas...Então, eu dou uma ajuda...**

**#Quer dizer, você dá tudo não é?**

**#Hunf... – Ficou calada, mas sem desfazer a posse de imperatriz.**

**A jovem continuou andando e dispensou-o no caminho, mesmo assim ele a seguiu, pois queria descobrir algo sobre ela, já tinha ouvido aquela expressão de que a curiosidade matou o gato, mas mesmo que a curiosidade matasse o gato, ele era um meio-demônio cachorro, não o gato...(N/A: Não pude evitar...¬¬).**

**Kagome continuou presa em seus próprios pensamentos, talvez ele estivesse certo, ela mantinha tudo, afinal, com o salário da lanchonete, onde trabalhava nas noites de todos os dias de semana, mais o salário da escola, onde trabalhava no período da tarde terça, quinta e sexta, o trabalho no mercado no período da manhã nos finais de semana, e a noite dos finais de semana na boate, tendo uma agenda complicada, e assim mantinha toda a turma.**

**Muitos de vocês devem estar pensando como uma menor de idade podia ter tantos trabalhos, e ainda por cima um como professora, certo?Bem, a única explicação lógica era que ela podia sim, pois tinha um boletim acima dos normais, o que seria uma honra para qualquer colégio tê-la ensinando aos alunos, e também o fato de ser a única professora que mantinha as turmas em silêncio.**

**Logo, o meio-demônio seguiu seu próprio caminho, porém a jovem tinha outros planos, não iria para casa, precisava visitar um certo lugar, afinal tinha uma promessa e uma obrigação a cumprir, mesmo que corresse o risco de ser seguida, ela iria fazer aquilo por suas palavras.**

**Chegou perto da floricultura, e pediu tulipas brancas, pagou-as e decidiu que seria melhor passar em casa e trocar aquela peça exclusiva de sua coleção mais "doce", da onde tirava suas roupas para o trabalho.**

**Abriu a porta de casa com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra aparava as flores, entrou em seu quarto, colocou o buquê na cama, tirou o casaco, a blusa e a saia, todas de coloração branca, e guardou-as na primeira porta do armário, fechou-a, e na segunda porta tirou uma calça preta, uma blusa preta, e um sobretudo preto, nada com detalhes.Na terceira e última porta tinha os sapatos, retirou uma bota preta com fiapos e colocou-a.**

**O quarto da jovem era simples, porém espaçoso.O chão de um pano branco (N/A: Sabe como cobertor?Era como se fosse um cobertor ocupando todo o chão, porém sem ser tão grosso) muito macio, a cama de cobertor preto, as paredes brancas, e os móveis de madeira clara.A cama ficava no centro, enquanto na frente tinha uma televisão, as prateleiras continham livros, encostado em uma das paredes o computador em cima de uma escrivaninha, e um canto do quarto havia feito um santuário, velas e uma imagem.**

**Havia uma porta que levava a um local onde Kagome também treinava, nada muito equipado, porém ali era um lugar em que treinava mais a mente do que o corpo.**

**Kagome, mesmo depois de se trocar sentou-se perto das velas no santuário e fechou os olhos, fazendo um mantra¹, um tanto quanto inaudível.**

**Levantou-se, pegou as flores e saiu de casa.No caminho continuou pensando sobre sua vida, e decididamente ela precisava mudar, seu tempo era muito curto, mal tinha tempo para refeições calmas, porém nada poderia fazer, precisava ajudar nos gastos da casa, e agora, com a morte de Kaede ela precisava treinar mais duro, procuraria na Internet depois uma escola de lutas, e lá ela treinaria de verdade.**

**Abriu a porta do cemitério, e passou por todas aquelas lápides bonitas e antigas que ficavam no início do longo caminho, dividiu parte do buquê, uma parte colocou em cima de uma lápide bem no final, muito simples escrito apenas como "Pai e marido amado, Touga Higurashi" e a outra metade levou consigo, e parou em frente a cerimônia de enterro de Kaede, assim que tudo terminou colocou as flores em cima do túmulo, e não resistiu em segurar uma pequena lágrima, que rolou pelo rosto, até cair.**

**A jovem ajoelhou e parou pensando que de qualquer forma seu mundo estava desmoronando, e ela não conseguia mais ver o que um dia tudo aquilo fora, ela realmente queria que todo o sofrimento acabasse, mas, ela não poderia desistir, foi uma promessa.**

**Levantou-se correndo e secou o caminho que a lágrima fizera, saiu do cemitério com a barra do sobretudo sendo levada pelo vento.**

"**Sozinha, sempre sozinha, vai ser sempre assim." – Pensou a jovem enquanto continuava seu caminho.**

**Fez um caminho pouco movimentado, virou em uma rua vazia, parou diante de um enorme prédio e ficou observando-o, até que percebeu que jamais poderia abandonar aquilo, nascera com aquela maldição e agora teria de arcar com as conseqüências de nascer como uma das malditas pessoas, por isso não adiantaria ficar parada observando apenas, teria que entrar lá, e informar as decisões, e as inovações.**

**Passou pela dupla porta de vidros e viu que o prédio que um dia fora tão decadente agora estava muito belo, também com bastante tecnologia, porém eram poucas as pessoas que tinham lá dentro, com certeza estavam sofrendo com a exterminação, e ela sabia que era tudo culpa dela, deveria ter aceitado tudo antes, e contado tudo antes, mas, como sabia, sempre os erros seriam dela.**

**Chegou perto do balcão logo na entrada e falou fria.**

**#Quero falar com Midoriku, chame-a.**

**#Senhorita Higurashi?Oh, vou chamá-la.**

**A jovem balconista apressou-se em apertar um botão, e falou toda apressada com uma voz esganiçada, típica dela quando estava surpresa, e a jovem sabia daquilo, conhecia aquela pessoa como ninguém.**

**Permitiram sua subida, mesmo que soubesse que se quisesse subiria de qualquer forma, mesmo que não lhe fosse permitido.Quando o elevador abriu-se ela entrou, com seu modo de andar ainda imperioso.As portas fecharam e ela esperou pacientemente até que pararam e com aquele barulho familiar e irritante ela pode sair de lá.**

**Abriu a primeira porta que estava na frente e logo adentrou, sendo recebida com um olhar de repreensão, medo e surpresa pela mulher que ali se encontrava, porém, não levaria broncas, ela era superior a todas as pessoas daquele prédio, e ela sabia disso.**

**A sala era bem simples, havia apenas um sofá preto, e uma mesa também preta com um computador.**

**#Há quanto tempo Higurashi, a que lhe devo a visita?**

**#Entregue-me a profecia, deves de saber que a Srta. Isuzu está vindo para cá.Pelo que vejo, já foram informados da morte de Kaede, certo?**

**#Sim, a exterminação de pessoas como nós já começou e logo a guerra será declarada, é só uma questão de mais quinze sermos assassinadas.**

**Kagome seguiu para uma parede, apertou alguma coisa nela e a parede abriu-se, revelando cinqüenta pastas, todas de uma cor bege.Tirou uma por uma e jogou no sofá que tinha na sala, abaixou-se e de baixo do sofá retirou uma mala grande, abriu-a e colocou as pastas lá dentro, tudo isso sendo seguida pelo olhar curioso de Midoriku.**

**#O que pretende fazer?**

**#Se fosse para lhe contar já teria lhe falado, o que digo é que não lhe interessa, mas em breve terá notícias minhas.**

**Saiu colocando a mala nos ombros (N/A: Malas que se carregam no ombro porém são bem grandes, sabe?),e deixou toda aquela clima tenso que estava no local para trás.**

**Seguiu seu caminho para casa, entrou e logo trancou-se no seu quarto, colocou a mala em cima da cama, porém lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe, seria necessário virar a noite, o que pedia um pouco de café, o que resultou em sua ida a cozinha, só que parou para observar a comemoração da mãe e da irmã, perguntando logo em seguida.**

**#O que há?**

**#A sango conseguiu uma bolsa na escola dos Estados Unidos, está indo para lá!Por que você não tenta também Kagome, você é inteligente, vai conseguir?**

**#Mãe, ela morreu, tudo vai começar agora. – Explicou gélida.**

**#Oh, sinto tanto, eu realmente não sabia...**

**#O que vai começar?Quem morreu? – Perguntou Sango, confusa.**

**#Ninguém, Sango. – Respondeu a mãe carinhosa junto da fria filha.**

**#Vou passar a noite olhando uns documentos, então, por favor, tentem não fazer muito barulho.**

**Kagome entrou na cozinha e agradeceu aos céus a ida de sua irmã, preparou um café e colocou em um recipiente grande (N/A: Esqueci o nome...¬¬) que não permitiria que o café esfriasse, e uma xícara de material grosso e resistente.**

**Trancou-se em seu quarto, pegou uma cadeira que sobrava e pôs a mala em cima, sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente da escrivaninha, ligou o computador, pôs a garrafa de café e o copo em cima, jogou algumas pastas em cima da mesa e foi lendo-as.**

**A primeira pasta com as seguintes palavras escritas:**

"_**Tsunome Rin – Dezesseis anos, luta com espadas, não é uma pessoa maldita, porém é capaz de ajudar, não tem namorados, não foi exterminada, mora em Hiroshima sozinha.Não tem família, pode partir para a guerra sem ter de se preocupar com familiares."**_

**Jogou a pasta no chão ao lado da cadeira.**

"Takeda Yoko – Dezesseis anos, luta com espadas, controle perfeito de arco-e-flecha, treinou judô, porém não terminou o curso.Mora em Hiroshima.Status:Pronta para guerrear"

Pegou a pasta e jogou junto da outra.

"Takeda Yoko Ychigo – Vinte anos, luta com espadas, porém tem família.Mora em Hiroshima, não é uma pessoa maldita, porém não pode guerrear, pois tem uma filha de dois meses."

Pegou a pasta e jogou dentro da mala, mexeu com o mouse abrindo uma pagina Internet, e logo pesquisando os nomes de Tsunome Rin e Takeda Yoko, que estavam terminantemente aceitas para a guerra que logo começaria.

Levantou-se e pegou um caderno, anotou o nome delas, e logo depois de pesquisar o nome e o endereço escreveu-os, assim que terminasse a busca por novas recrutas ligaria para elas e as chamaria, se não pudessem tudo bem, jamais iria tirar duas civis para uma vida de uma pessoa maldita.

Continuou lendo as pastas, levou a xícara de café mecanicamente a boca, e jogou mais uma pasta no chão, mais um gole de café, uma pasta na mala, outro gole, uma pasta no chão, e assim foi, até que seu café acabou e ela encheu de novo a xícara, isto já eram umas quatro da manhã.

Pegou mais algumas pastas, e para facilitar seu trabalho abriu-as e viu se tinham família, para depois anotar os nomes e em seguida pesquisar, porém com um susto deixou que o café caísse em uma das pastas, ao verificar o nome das últimas pessoas.

Hiroto Bankotsu, Hiroto Jakotsu, Taisho InuYasha, Taisho Sesshoumaru, Houshi Miroku, Takedo Kouga, Oyakami Kikyo, e por último Higurashi Sango.

Pesquisou sobre todos e colocou o endereço, telefone, por mais que soubesse que talvez a maioria ali não precisaria disso, no fim, foram aceitas trinta pessoas, e as outras vinte seriam chamadas apenas para saber se queriam participar, o esquema seria o seguinte:

30 pessoas – 2 sendo malditas o que seria igual a convocar duas, e chamar as outras, caso não aceitassem receberiam uma convocação ou uma multa caso mesmo assim não fossem, afinal, elas poderiam ir, e era para o bem delas.

20 pessoas – Seriam convidadas, caso não aceitassem tudo bem.

Kagome destrancou a porta, pegou a chave e trancou o quarto por fora, foi ao quarto de sua mãe acorda-la, afinal, aquele assunto era urgente, e sua mãe sabia o seu segredo, ela teria de aconselhar se era necessário ou não.

#Desculpe-me acorda-la, porém tenho informações que eu preciso de seu conselho.

#Não seja tão formal, Kagome, você é minha filha!

#A guerra vai começar, como você bem sabe por causa da profecia que acabaram de traduzir, fui conferir quem poderia ser chamado, foram escolhidas trinta pessoas, só que irei precisar saber se serão vinte e nove ou trinta, pois...A sango, é uma das escolhidas, mas não uma das malditas, porém você sabe o preço a ser pago caso não queiram ir.

#Leve a Sango, ela precisa aprender a salvar a pele dela.– Falou Natsumi severamente. – Kagome, não se sacrifique tanto, pense mais em si mesma, eu sei que você nasceu uma pessoa amaldiçoada, mas, você tem a mim e a sua irmã, você não precisa agüentar tudo sozinha.

#Sim, mãe, eu preciso, eu sou a culpada, lembra-se?De todas as pessoas malditas eu sou a pior, a mais suja, e você bem sabe disso mamãe.Sabe que pessoas morreram por minha causa, e isso nunca vai mudar, ser uma assassina como eu nunca vai mudar. – Falou sem conseguir esconder a tristeza.

#Você não é assassina Kagome, entenda isso.Você só tinha oito anos, você jamais poderia agüentar tudo isso, você foi forte minha filha, mas agora você se fechou para o mundo, eu vejo seu sofrimento minha filha, eu te conheço.

#Mãe, nada disso é verdade, eu preciso dormir, ainda não preguei os olhos.Amanhã vou me matricular em uma escola de luta, ok? – Falou voltando ao tom frio.

#Tudo bem...Te amo filhinha. – Falou amável.

A jovem voltou-se ao seu quarto, sentou-se no computador e pesquisou sobre uma escola de lutas, e logo encontrou-a, só precisava verificar as pessoas e ficou imensamente feliz ao saber que veria InuYasha lutar, por este ser um dos alunos, o que lhe permitiria ver se ele seria um novo recruta.

Desligou o computador quando eram cinco horas e decididamente percebeu que não estava com o mínimo sono, o que lhe causou uma raiva tamanha, o que tudo estava lhe dando uma raiva tão grande que estava a ponto de explodir dentro dela.

Por que ela estava voltando a sentir as coisas?Ela sempre estivera tão entorpecida, ela nunca sentia nada, e agora tudo voltada, por que todo esse entorpecimento acabou?Por que agora ela sentia a dor, a raiva, o rancor e o medo?São sentimentos que ela fizera questão de jogar fora, de esquecer, então por que eles estavam a tona de novo?Por que eles estavam machucando-a de novo?

Mágoas são dores 

_**Sentimentos são rancores**_

_**Esconderijos são lugares**_

_**Em que tentamos não chorar.**_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOoOo 

**Oi, desculpem-me o atraso da fic, porém tenho boas desculpas e que são verdadeiras.**

**Primeiro: Fiquei de cama durante uma semana.**

**Segundo: Tive minhas crises de dor de cabeça.**

**Terceiro: Minha vó esteve me ensinando a fazer tricô.**

**Quarto: Eu pretendia compensar o atraso.**

**Eu realmente iria continuar este capítulo até a página onze, porém eu acabei de brigar com a minha irmã, e como todos devem saber nossa relação é meio Sango Kagome aqui na fic, o que não me deixou extremamente feliz, porque eu realmente queria que ela entendesse que eu sou uma pessoa que merece um pouco de respeito, e merece um pouco do agradecimento dela, pois mesmo que eu não vá ser ninguém na vida dela, eu sou alguém na minha própria vida, e nela eu me preocupo em protege-la, mesmo que ela não goste disso, sequer sei se ela vai ler isso, o que duvido, pois mesmo que eu tenha comentado na fic dela, ela jamais fez isso por mim, e eu sequer sei se ela sabe que é minha irmã, e tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito puta se ela ler isso, mas depois de tantos anos calada, eu estou é pouco me fudendo, então, a quem leu isso perdão.**

**Mas, a você eu não peço perdão, não por expor o que eu sempre tentei não ver em você a pessoas que você desconheça, minha irmã, pois simplesmente, você não liga em expor minhas fraquezas e minhas dores aos seus amigos, quando eu faço de tudo para proteger você, então, só lhe peço que deixe de achar que tudo tem que ser um benefício para você.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e lamento esse momento lastimável que presenciaram (ou leram) e muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, fico muito feliz, e aos que apenas leram muito obrigada, mas se puder comentem.**

**SOBRE O CAPÍTULO: Kagome tomou um novo rumo, e alguns dos segredos dela vocês descobriram, mas vão descobrir mais coisas, sobre a guerra, mk-chan160 fez um comentário ao ler a fic que me permitiu notar que devo mencionar algo: a guerra só começa mesmo nos últimos capítulos, nesses de agora vai ser apenas a vida delas até a batalha, e os preparos para a guerra.**

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Lumi-chan: Oi, bem desculpe com a demora, não pude fazer nada, bem, você já viu quais foram os motivos, vou tentar não demorar, mas isso é algo muito comum para uma escritora atrasada como eu.Espero que comente de novo e goste do capítulo.**

**Carol Freitas: Oi, bem estou tentando detalhar mais as coisas, acho que mostrar o quarto da Kagome é um exemplo disso, normalmente não faria, os casais são Inu&Kag Sang&Mir, não sei se colocarei Rin e Sesshy, o que acha?Obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que goste desse capítulo e comente.Ah, já ia me esquecendo, sabe, eu achei que as pessoas iriam falar que minha fic era parecida com a sua Ensinamentos de uma Vida, e só para lhe informar, eu a adoro.**

**Quell: Oi, bem, isso realmente vai deixar a desejar durante um tempo, é um dos mistérios da fic, porém quando a profecia for mostrada você vai saber, o que deverá ser em breve, daqui a um capítulo quem sabe?Lamento a demora, e espero que goste e comente nesse capítulo, muito obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Nemo Letting Go: Como se alguém fosse se encher de pessoas como você!Espero que comente de novo!Muito orbigada pelo comentário. (Cheguei a conclusão de que não sei escrever orbigada).**

**Jaque-chan:Oi, você tem estado bem sumida do MSN, e sobre a Kaede você vai descobrir logo logo, não sei quando, mas é um dos mistérios da Kagome, e bem sim, conheceu no obscuro passado.Acho que esse capítulo mostrou que ela sentiu algo sim, certo?E sobre essas pessoas ignorantes que lhe falam para ir ao cemitério, responda-as que só se for para ver o enterro delas.Sobre formas formais, também quero escrever assim ultimamente, estranho, não?Bem, espero que comente de novo e que goste desse capítulo.**

**Sacerdotiza: Assim como sua fic guarda mistérios a minha também, e Kaede é um deles.Sim o Inu luta, e vai lutar com a Kagome, possivelmente no próximo capítulo, então fique a espera, pois espero descrever uma luta que você jamais vai esquecer, ouviu?Obrigada por estar lendo a fic e comentando, e espero que ocmente de novo e aceite esse novo rumo.**

**Fe-chan: Oi, já lhe expliquei os meus motivos pelo atraso e peço humilde desculpas, possa ter certeza de que adorei seu comentário, e não sei se irei demorar no próximo capítulo, por isso, não prometo nada.Ah, orbigada pelo comentário e espero que comente de novo.**

**Domenique: Oi, comentário curto mas valeu, muito orbigada, e desculpe a demora, já expliquei os motivos, e sinto tanto.Espero que ocmente de novo.**

**Srta Karol: Hey, nem pense em bater nele, viu?Nenhum cachorro é burro, na realidade, eu tenho meu lema de que ninguém é burro, só se finge ser para falarem tudo na frente dele.Espero que desculpe meu atraso, e minha analogia besta sobre burrice, sei que parece tola, mas pense um bocado e pode chegar a mesma conclusão que eu, espero que ocmente de novo.**

**Makino:AHHHHHH MEU DEUS!AH MEU SANTO DEUS!VOCÊ DISSE QUE MINHA FIC É UMA DAS MELHORES QUE VOCÊ JÁ VIU?Uau, acabei de ganhar quarenta milhões de dias felizes.Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste desse capítulo dedicado a você, espero que comente de novo e que continue a gostar da fic desse modo, fiquei muitíssimo feliz com seu comentário!**

**Megami-san: HEY HEY HEY, eu sei aulinhas particulares foram legais, não sei da onde tirei essa idéia, acho que era porque meu ex professor particular estava aqui dando aula para minha irmã.**

**Mk-chan160: Ai menina como eu te adoro, to precisando falar com você, estou com problemas, mas não sei se vou lhe encontrar no MSN, pois vou passar uma temporada longe do pc, só até segunda.Muito orbigada pelo comentário e espero que comente de novo.**

**Sangozinha: Ei menina, eu não escrevo tão bem assim, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, muito, muito mesmo, e espero que você possa comentar de novo, gostar desse capítulo e termina-lo e ficar triste de novo, nãoq eu queira lhe ver triste e sim pois quero saber que você gostou...TE ADORO!**

**Higurashi: Uau, nunca me imaginei recebendo uma review sua, você sempre me pareceu uma autora tão distante, e parece que finalmente alcancei você, e finalmente você leu uma fic minha...e comentou, fiquei muito feliz.Espero que comente de novo, vou me sentir tão feliz.Vou ficar tão feliz caso comente de novo...Não que não aprecie as outras reviews, mas você é uma pessoa que eu gosto muito, uma autora que aprecio muito e me é uma honra receber uma review sua...Comente de novo se gostar, ou se quiser dar sugestões.**

**Dama da noite: Yeah garota, você vai descobrir com o tempo o que a Kaede é da Kagome, sinto tanto por não poder lhe falar, e agradeço tanto seu comentário...**

DESCULPEM-ME O ATRASO 

ADOREI TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Avisos

_**Há uma batalha dentro de mim **_

_**Que não consegui vencer**_

_**Preciso de ajuda**_

_**Para saber viver.**_

**Kagome ficou acordada até dar o horário em que iria para o colégio.Tomou banho e se arrumou, desta vez escolheu por colocar uma calça preta larga, não impedindo qualquer movimento, fosse para chutar ou andar, uma blusa da mesma coloração escrito "Não se meta comigo e viverá" na parte da frente, já na de trás "Se meta comigo e conheça o pesadelo".Pela primeira vez em muito tempo colocou o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, para que pudesse ter uma visão privilegiada sem os incômodos fios no rosto.**

**Foi para a sala, não estava com fome, portanto passou reto pela mesa e saiu pela porta dos fundos, daquela vez não queria acompanhar Sango, afinal se ela já tinha ficado irritada porque não tinha sono isso queria dizer que o seu entorpecimento havia acabado, o que resultava em uma irmã idiota morta.**

**Também precisava reorganizar seus pensamentos, de forma que não poderia ir com aquela voz irritantemente fina e esganiçada ao seu lado.O sol ainda não tinha aparecido por completo, apesar de estar em uma época fria ele aparecia, só que sem o seu calor normal.**

**Chegou no colégio e sentou-se na sua carteira normal, esperaria que InuYasha chegasse e o avisaria do destino dele, por mais que não gostasse desse ser em particular, ele seria uma força essencial, afinal, ainda era um meio-demônio, com forças maiores do que a de humanos.**

**A porta abriu-se e por ele entrou o meio-demônio, levantou-se de sua carteira e foi em direção ao ser, em voz fria e audível o chamou.**

**#Você sabe da existência das pessoas malditas, certo?**

**#Sim. – Falou no mesmo tom que ela.**

**#Pois bem, você está convocado para a guerra.Devo me apresentar mais adequadamente, certo? – Ele apenas moveu a cabeça, ainda atordoado com aquilo. – Higurashi Kagome, chefe das pessoas malditas.**

**#Mas, não era a Kaede? – Então, do nada os fatos voltaram a cabeça dele, a ligação sobre a morte daquela senhora, que por acaso era uma pessoa maldita.**

**#Demorou, hanyou. – O olhou fria. – Você vai descobrir tudo com o tempo, não vou perder meu tempo explicando a um lesado isso. – O olhou reprovadora e fria.**

**Voltou ao seu lugar, mas sem antes virar a cabeça em sua direção.**

**#Fale com o Sesshy-kun, também. – Falou, enquanto um sorriso maquiavélico moldava a face dela.Ao ver o olhar confuso dele emendou. – Ele também está convocado.**

**Se a guerra começaria em breve, seria apenas mais um pouco de meses, afinal, as pessoas malditas estavam se protegendo, o que causava um retardamento de mais quinze mortes, portanto teriam alguns meses para se prepararem e esperar que aquilo fosse possível.**

**A aula começou, porém antes de terminar o professor chamou a jovem fria para comunicar-lhes.**

**#Taisho InuYasha, Houshi Miroku, Takedo Kouga, Oyakami Kikyo, e por último Higurashi Sango, vocês estão convocados para a guerra de pessoas malditas contra o exército de Naraku, não quero reclamações.**

**#Quem diabos é realmente você? – Perguntou uma pessoa.**

**#Higurashi Kagome, chefe das pessoas malditas.**

**Voltou-se ao seu lugar, o ar gélido nunca a abandonando, o que resultava em pessoas assustadas e temerosas de enfrenta-la.**

**O professor anunciou que as pessoas chamadas eram para ficar dentro da sala de aula.Os liberou, alguns ficaram dentro da sala, outros convocados, como Oyakami Kikyo, tentaram fugir, mas a jovem chefe não permitiu e os segurou dentro de sala.**

**Permaneceu na frente do quadro, com todos sentados a encarando, o silêncio se instalara, porém ela não ligou, qualquer fosse a ocasião não poderia mostrar que seus sentimentos estavam voltando, ou seja, nada de se estressar ou mostrar confusão, medo, raiva, seriam como se tornara após a morte dele (não é a morte da Kaede), abriu a boca repentinamente pronta para falar.**

**#Todos sentados aqui estão convocados para a guerra contra o exército de Naraku, que pretende dominar grande parte do mundo, sonho estúpido. – Lançou-lhes um olhar gélido, mas o meio youkai percebeu que sempre ao falar o nome do inimigo seus olhos tremiam levemente. – Me sigam, inscrevi todos vocês em uma escola de luta, menos os irmãos Taisho que já estavam lá, não é, hanyou? – Perguntou sarcástica.**

**Todos foram para onde a menina ia, na realidade, todos seguiam como imperadores, imperiosos mantendo sua força como o principal e o mais importante, mas no fundo não passavam de crianças medrosas, tentando fugir do destino reservado apenas a pessoas malditas, no entanto eles estavam ali agora, enfrentando um papel que não era para eles.**

**Entraram na sala e o irmão de InuYasha já se encontrava lá, o professor olhou para todos, mas seu olhar parou sob Kagome, que assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando uma pergunta imaginária, a qual nenhum dos futuros soldados saberiam dizer qual era.**

**Logo foi comprovada a boa luta de todos, incluindo de Sango, que mantinha um olhar rancoroso para com a irmã gêmea.O que todos na sala não entenderam, menos quatro pessoas.**

**Taisho Sesshoumaru conhecia Kagome, sendo assim conhecia o passado de ambas as irmãs, e o professor sabia o que elas escondiam dentro de uma casca.Uma casca de uma pessoa alegre e outra uma barreira de frieza para afastar a todos que pudessem machuca-la de um modo irreversível.**

**O professor separou todos em duplas, pondo InuYasha com Kagome, Kouga com Kikyo e Sesshoumaru com a garota que acabara de chegar, Tsunome Rin, como a líder do grupo bem sabia.**

**#Prazer Srta. Higurashi, estou aqui em nome de seu chamado.**

**Outras pessoas também apareceram, pois a chefe das pessoas malditas havia telefonado e informado a situação, convocando-as, ou simplesmente comunicando o fato, para saber se iriam ajudar na batalha ou apenas mandariam os votos de "Boa sorte", os quais não eram comuns, mas também nada estava normal, comumente nenhum cidadão estaria exposto, e ameaça já estaria contida em vinte minutos, e nenhuma pessoa maldita morta, mas agora era a exterminação, a aniquilação, a destruição.**

**No entanto, aquilo jamais seria um problema, mas voltando as duplas estas iriam lutar uma contra a outra.**

**Luta InuYasha & Kagome **

**Ambos se posicionarem mantendo um braço para defesa e outro para o ataque.O hanyou começou atacando, com sua velocidade privilegiada chegou bem perto dela, e quando iria ataca-la percebeu um movimento e logo seu ataque estava parado.**

**A jovem lhe deu um sorriso irônico e enquanto a surpresa perpassava pelo rosto do outro ela o chutou com força no estômago e o empurrou para trás, o projetando a cinco passos de si, para que pudesse manter um contato visual.**

**Pego de surpresa ele falou um "Feh" e preparou-se.**

**Quando ela ia lhe dar um soco ele segurou o pulso e logo a chutou, como se fosse o troco pelo que recebeu.**

**Ele preparou-se para dar um seqüência de chutes, porém ao dar o primeiro ela de repente sumiu de sua frente e ele sentiu algo o acertar nas costas, virou-se, porém ela sumiu e estava atrás dele, mas desta vez quando ela foi chuta-lo ele previu seu movimento e segurou sua perna, puxou-a para frente, no entanto ela deu um pulo no ar liberando sua perna e tentou chuta-lo no rosto, mas aquilo não surtiu efeito algum, pois ele a segurou e tentou soca-la, mas ela de defendeu.**

**Kagome colocou suas mãos em uma barra de ferro que tinha lá e um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seu rosto, deu uma volta na barra, enquanto o meio-demônio se preparava para receber e defender o possível chute, na quinta volta ele já estava entediado, e pensou se realmente aquela tática era eficaz, foi neste momento que a viu indo em sua direção, com seus reflexos rápidos defendeu-se e a atacou, sendo seguidos por ataques e defesas de ambas as partes.**

**Houve uma hora em que Kagome preparou seu ataque secreto: Cabeça da parede.Preparou-se e se pendurou na barra de ferro de novo, deu uma volta e o hanyou preparou-se para o chute que não veio, no entanto cada pé dela prendeu-se de um lado do pescoço, e ela o puxou, e pretendia fazer com que ele batesse na parede, no entanto ele deu um chute nas mãos da jovem que a mantinha na barra, ambos deram um salto e caíram em pé, no entanto, ambos desmoronaram pelo cansaço.**

**Kagome levantou o rosto e lhe falou em uma voz fria:**

**#Você pode ser uma merda, mas é bom de luta, hanyou. – Falou com um sorriso de escárnio, ao mesmo tempo humilhando-o e elogiando-a.**

**#Você também humana.**

_**Luta Sango & Miroku**_

**Ambos se prepararam para lutar, estavam inseguros, nunca haviam lutado na vida, quer dizer, já sim, mas não naquela posição de treinar para poder salvar suas vidas em uma batalha em que nem mesmo deveriam saber a existência, muito menos batalhar nela.**

**Sango começou atacando com um chute na direção do estômago, o qual o jovem defendeu, este tentou soca-la ainda segurando a perna desta, para que não mantivesse o equilíbrio, mas ambos fizeram a mesma ação de procurar dar um soco no outro, portanto, ambos acabaram caindo após atingir o adversário.**

**Levantaram-se correndo e começaram desferindo socos e chutes um no outro, mas para surpresa de Miroku sua adversária não era tão patricinha no quesito de luta, não chorava ao ter uma unha quebrada, e revidava a cada chute ou soco que levava, portanto, ele deu um soco na cara dela e outro no estômago, o que se seguiu foi estranho, ela deu um pulo para ficar atrás dele e o chutou, voltou para frente e o chutou, e ficou assim, deixando-o atordoado, mas em um de seus ataques ele pegou o pé dela e segurou, girou rapidamente ficando atrás dela após largar o pé e segurou seu braço, prendendo-o nas costas, prensou seu próprio braço contra a cabeça dela e a encostou na parede, só que não esperava um chute em suas pernas, e ambos caíram exaustos.**

_**Sesshoumaru e Rin**_

**Ambos estavam sérios e se encaravam, quando ele deu o primeiro passo e tentou acerta-la na cabeça, achando que seria fácil, errou tremendamente, pois ela abaixou-se e lhe aplicou uma rasteira, ele caiu e a jovem iria chuta-lo, porém este defendeu o ataque e atacou, o que foi defendido por ela.**

**Levantou-se e logo estavam testando uma seqüência de chutes e socos, e por incrível que parecesse estava disputadíssimo a luta, mesmo que o youkai fosse bem mais alto do que a humana.**

**No fim as três duplas estavam cansadas e ofegantes e a aula no dojo já tinha acabado.**

_**Sem lutas, agora, entendeu?**_

**O grupo todo saiu do dojo e cada um foi para sua respectiva casa, mas, no caminho eles foram parados pela jovem fria, que os mandava irem pelo caminho que ela seguia, portanto, foram todos a seguindo como pequenos cachorros seguindo os donos, considerável lamentável.**

**Entraram na construção velha, mas lá dentro era um mundo tecnológico impressionante.Aproximaram-se do balcão que ali havia e ficaram calados enquanto a chefe mandava avisar a chegada do mais novo batalhão, o que não era apenas as duplas que haviam lutado, deveriam ter 45 pessoas, mais do que ela havia convocado, alguns largando a família, o que a emocionou e ela se repreendeu, visto que não podia mais ter sentimentos, fossem apenas uma emoção banal.**

**Afinal, ela não queria mais ser machucada nem machucar as pessoas com quem se envolvia, portanto, nada de sorrisos para a antiga Kagome Higurashi.**

**Após um tempo estavam subindo, pararam no mesmo andar que da ultima vez ela fora, e entraram na mesma sala, encontraram-se olhando para uma das pessoas daquela facção mais famosas, a tão conhecida Midoriku.**

**#Me entregue as profecias, pegue os papéis para eu inicia-los, e quero uma foto da Srta. Isuzu, e com rapidez.**

**A jovem famosa foi para um lado, enquanto a púbere fria pedia para que todos se sentassem no chão, enquanto ela ia para a mesma parede da última vez, apertou um botão e da parede surgiu uma prateleira, e em uma destas havia uma máquina com números.**

**Digitou os números e uma nova parte da parede se abriu, revelando uma gaveta, desta a jovem tirou pastas e papéis, logo as duas voltaram e ficaram na frente de todos.**

**#Kaede era a antiga chefe dessa facção, tomava conta da Shikon No Tama, mas com o tempo o veneno de um youkai infiltrou-se dentro de seu corpo e a deixou em coma. – Falou fria. – Portanto, entregaram a jóia para a Srta. Satsume Isuzu, que assim que houvesse uma nova chefe proclamada ela passaria a jóia para aquela geração. – Lançou a todos um olhar reprovador.**

**Pegou um dos papéis e leu em voz alta.**

_**A morte de uma serva**_

_**A destruição causará**_

_**E será o tempo em que**_

_**O mal reinará**_

_**E as pessoas malditas vão morrer.**_

**#Essa é a profecia, a serva mencionada provavelmente é a Kaede, já que a exterminação começou.Estávamos mantendo-a em coma, sem desligar os aparelhos, mas houve uma hora em que não deu mais, foi necessário cumprir a profecia.No entanto, pode ser que a serva seja outra pessoa maldita, e se for assim talvez ela esteja morta, ou não. – Olhou gélida para todos. – Vocês vão ter que lutar, talvez ouçam sobre a exterminação, que está acontecendo, pessoas como nós estamos sendo mortas.E esta é a foto da Srta. Isuzu, se algum de vocês vê-la na cidade, tragam-na até mim, e protejam-na.**

**#QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE NÓS SOMOS? – Berrou Sango. – NÃO BASTA TUDO QUE VOCÊ DESTRUIU?**

**#Não, não basta.Nós – Apontou para as pessoas malditas que se encontravam atrás dela – Procuramos salvar vocês, salvar lá fora – Apontou para a janela – Graças a nós muitos de vocês estão vivos.**

**#Nós somos a essência do mundo, nós queríamos ser pessoas normais, queríamos poder nos preocupar com filhos, casa, comida, e um trabalho normal, mas nós não temos opção, o nosso trabalho e salvar pessoas mesquinhas e egoístas, que acham que as pessoas malditas são seres que devem ser destruídos, pois bem, nós somos a salvação do mundo. – Respondeu gélida. – Nós somos o bem.**

**O silêncio que se instalara na sala foi enorme, as pessoas malditas começaram a sair, agradecendo a descrição, e o grupo de futuros soldados a olharam, Sango, que antes olhava rancorosa deixou seu olhar ficar surpreso, mas isso jamais faria que ela deixasse de odiar a irmã.**

**#Nós temos que confiar em vocês uma tarefa nossa, mas é um erro, um erro pedir a pessoas mesquinhas isso.Eu só quero que vocês salvem a si mesmos, para que eu possa salvar o mundo, e continuar o trabalho de Kade-sama.**

**Saiu da sala, e logo todos estavam saindo juntos.Mas o meio-demônio saiu correndo, queria alcança-la, sem querer ela havia deixado transmitir a tristeza, apesar dele ser o único a perceber isso, mesmo que não soubesse porque ele queria protegê-la acima de tudo, apesar de saber que ela mesma podia proteger-se com aquela luta.**

**Por alguma estranha razão a encontrou encostada na parede, sua respiração ofegante e os batimentos do coração irregulares puderam ser notados pelo meio-demônio, ele não sabia o que havia de errado com ela, ao aproximar-se ela caiu de joelhos no chão, ele abaixou-se e ela levantou a cabeça, gotas de suor caiam de sua face, então, ele pegou-a no colo e estava levando-a para a saída.**

**Ao passar pela recepção a moça que se encontrava lá, levantou-se.**

**#Ela teve outra recaída?Sempre em épocas assim ela tem uma, por favor, cuide dela.Logo, logo ela estará melhor.**

**#Recaída?Como assim? – Perguntou gélido, como a pessoa que estava em seus braços.**

**#Não posso informar-lhe, com licença.**

**Ele levou-a para sua própria casa, a cobriu, pois agora ela tremia de frio, pegou uma compressa de água fria e passou pela testa da jovem, por algum motivo suas mãos passaram pela testa e acariciaram o cabelo dela, olhou-a e percebeu que enquanto ela dormia não parecia o demoniozinho vivo que era ao estar acordada.**

**Antes que se deixasse levar pelos encantos dela, como achava que logo estaria se continuasse a admira-la dormir, afastou-se dela e foi embora para a cozinha, e não reparou quando uma lágrima solitária cruzou a bochecha da jovem.**

_**A tristeza é companheira**_

_**O sorriso é banal**_

_**A depressão me chama**_

_**A lágrima é fatal.**_

_**OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO**_

**Olá pessoas do meu coração.**

**Acima de tudo, quero avisar que tive tendinite e não pude digitar**

**Por uma longa semana, só tirei essa quarta,**

**E depois começaram minhas provas e tive que ficar estudando**

**Na realidade, tenho prova até quarta que vem, mas**

**Estou me esforçando para postar.**

**Os finais de semana não tenho computador, portanto, só na semana mesmo.**

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Sacerdotiza: A Sango só é usada para lutar em caso e de emergência como está sendo agora, em breve você saberá porque ela é tão alheia, espero que comente e tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

**Hiwatari Satiko: Com irmã/irmão a gente sempre briga, o pior é se for mais novo, que apanha MESMO.Você vai entender essa coisa de pessoas malditas, acho que você já teve uma idéia nesse, espero que comente de novo, e muito obrigada pelos comentários.Dobre Rin e Sesshy vou colocar a seu pedido.**

**Simca-chan:Desculpe a demora, mas minha irmã também reclama, teve uma época que eu tive que cuidar dela e da casa e ela reclamava.Tem MSN?Se tiver me adiciona…A demora foi por causa da tendinite, portanto perdão e continue a comentar.**

**Dama Da Noite: Você vai entender, vai ter uma explicação MUITO simples, ta bom?Qualquer coisa você me pergunta por MSN, comente de novo…**

**Leila: ue bom que está amando a fic, pois fico muito feliz, espero que comente de novo.E aprove o capítulo.Muito obrigada.**

**Megami-san:Ninguém entendeu por completo, mas logo vão passar a entender.**

**Comente de novo e obrigada pelo comentário.**

**Makino:Nós sempre procuramos ter um benefício próprio, isso é algo dos humanos, mas, sabe, é normal, todos somos assim .Não lhe dedico este capítulo também, pois se não vão achar que tenho preferência por uma fã, então, me desculpe e continue comentando.**

**Srta. Karol: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, e não tenho nada a DE NOVO!**

**Yuke-chan182:Muito obrigada, comente de novo.**

**MK-chan160: Você sempre vai ajudar, comente de novo, e muito obrigada por tudo.**

**Petit Pelle: Quase escrevi seu nome errado ¬¬.Sim, é baseada em como eu sou.Muito obrigada pelo comentário, fico muito feliz de estar gostando da fic.Espero que comente de novo e aproveite a fic.**

**Clara-chann: Sim, sou eu que faço os versos do final.Sou uma futura poeta, como diz meu amigo.Sobre os mistérios da Kagome, você logo descobre, Muito obrigada pelo comentário e comente de novo…**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE, EU NÃO CONSIGO ESCREVER OBRIGADA DE PRIMEIRA!**

**COMENTEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Sonhos 

Os sonhos são realidades  
que na nossa mente tememos

Os sonhos são maldades

que insistem em falar que são melhores

_**Kagome estava sentada na escada, com um doce e lindo sorriso, olhava para sua família que almoçava, tinha acabado de brigar com eles, um briga fútil, admitia, mas era a opinião dela.**_

_**Com seus cinco anos de idade era um prodígio, melhores notas no colégio e já avançara uma série, junto com sua melhor amiga e irmã gêmea, Sango, a qual era grudada.**_

_**Logo, ouviu-se um barulho e o teto da casa quebrou-se, enquanto a porta de vidro que ligava a varanda era despedaçada por pessoas que se atiravam a ela, o tempo naquela hora pareceu parar.**_

_**Os homens que entraram tanto pelo teto como pela porta apontaram para o pai das gêmeas e atirou, olharam para a que estava sentada na escada e resmungaram.**_

_**#Sua culpa sempre vai ser, hoje e sempre todas as mortes são suas responsabilidades.**_

**_Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas a menina resmungava._**

_**#Não...Não...Não pode ser.**_

_**Quando aquelas estranhas pessoas foram embora a mulher mais velha pegou o telefone e afobada ligou para uma ambulância, que chegou e levou o pai para o hospital.**_

_**Passaram-se dias e a recuperação era lenta, isso quando não havia piora, após 4 dias houve a notícia de seu falecimento.**_

_**#Tudo sua culpa. – Sango resmungou para Kagome.**_

_**#Não...Não...NÃO...**_

**OoOo**

**#NÃOOOOOOO! – Falou a garota abrindo os orbes azuis frios.**

**#Feh, em uma hora você está quieta, em outra você está berrando, é muito escandalosa, não é? – Olhou para a jovem com um sorriso sarcástico, que se desfez totalmente ao ver os ombros dela balançarem ligeiramente antes dela soltar um soluço, que foi acompanhado de muitos outros. – O...Que houve, maldição? – Resmungou irritado.**

**#Nada que lhe interesse. – Falou tentando ainda recompor-se, mas a realidade que aquilo trazia jamais poderia ajuda-la a se recompor o suficiente, afinal, ela não tinha como se reerguer.**

**Fechando os olhos ela lembrou-se de como sua vida era bem mais fácil quando era apenas uma garota, aberta para o mundo e para todos, essa sempre seria a sua dura realidade agora, seu pai fora morto por ela e então todas as mortes eram causadas por ela, mesmo que não fosse ela a pegar a arma e atirar nas pessoas.**

**Kagome estava no sofá, e do lado dela InuYasha, que quando a viu chorar de novo a abraçou, passando os dedos delicadamente nos cabelos da jovem, então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela permitiu-se fraquejar, virando para trás ela enfiou o rosto no ombro do meio-demônio, que só continuou a acariciar os cabelos da jovem, com um misto de curiosidade, afeto e amor (?).**

**Após algum tempo Kagome cessou o chorou, afastando-se lentamente do meio-demônio, que observou a face molhada e inchada, fazendo conjunto com os olhos vermelhos, dando sinais claros de que ela passara um bom tempo chorando, ela tentou lançar-lhe um olhar frio, no entanto não conseguiu, pois com aquela ação que ele fez para com ela, apesar de tudo que ela fez, a tinha feito ter uma compaixão e um certo afeto por ele.**

**#Por que me ajudou?Por que me consolou? – Perguntou, ainda fria, apesar de tudo.**

**Ele nada respondeu, apenas a abraçou novamente pela cintura e a beijou, o que no inicio a assustou, mas logo ela correspondeu, colocando as mãos nos cabelos dourados do garoto a sua frente, enquanto ele acariciava a face dela com uma e com a outra ele segurava-a pela cintura.**

**Ambos se afastaram sem fôlego, não deixaram nem uma palavra no ar, apenas se beijaram novamente assim que recuperaram o ar, no entanto a jovem o afastou, sabia do risco que ele já corria, estando com ele, caso ele quisesse, apenas o faria se machucar mais.**

**#Nunca mais...Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, maldito! – Bradou fria, logo depois saindo correndo para a porta que estava em frente a ela.**

**A jovem saiu na rua fria, havia esquecido seu casaco lá dentro, mas não se importava, não tinha cara para voltar lá, não tinha vontade de voltar lá, pois sabia agora qual era o afeto que ela tinha por ele, o que na realidade era muito mais que um simples afeto, era o amor dela por ele.**

**Ouviu passos atrás de si, e sentiu a presença dele, que corria em sua direção, assim que o sentiu começou a correr se distanciando dele, enquanto apenas permitia que mais lágrimas caíssem, logo percebeu que ele não mais a seguia.**

**Apenas trajava uma blusa de mangas cumpridas, preta, escrito na frente "Não se meta comigo e viverá" na parte de trás "Se meta comigo e conheça o pesadelo".Calçava uma bota, e todos na rua a olhavam, pois a roupa era simples de mais para o frio que fazia na rua.**

**Kagome sempre testava seus limites, algumas vezes ficando doente por pegar um frio demasiado, isso na tentativa de fortalecer o corpo, também quando estava calor usava roupas pesadas para sentir-se, ao menos uma vez tão insensível aquele clima.**

**Chorava porque o amava e sabia que caso se aproximasse dela apenas iria se ferir, como todos se ferem ao chegar a ela, como todos se ferem ao saberem de sua existência, e o certo era que nada ela poderia fazer.**

OoOoOoOoO 

**Kagome chegou em casa tomou banho e se arrumou, entrou em seu quarto e trancou-se, deitou em sua cama e decidiu que não iria chorar mais, ela estava condenada, então, que se danasse o que sentia pelo meio-demônio, iria ignorar aquilo, ela queria ignorar aquilo. Acabou por dormir entre pensamentos.**

**Abriu os olhos ao ouvir o despertador tocar, duas horas antes do horário, novamente iria fazer a faxina da sala com o meio-demônio, se sentiria nervosa, se não tivesse decidido esquecer os sentimentos que voltaram a tona com o retorno das pessoas malditas (p.m), portanto não sentia nada quanto ao fato de ficar _sozinha_ com ele por uma hora.**

**Levantou-se, escolheu uma roupa, tomou um banho rápido e voltou ao quarto. Colocou uma saia que batia até os joelhos preta, e uma blusa de mangas curtas que estava escrito na parte da frente "Que deus cuide dos meus amigos" e na parte de trás "que dos meus inimigos cuido eu", calçou uma bota que vinha até um pouco antes do joelho, tudo na mesma coloração negra.**

**Olhou-se no espelho, e sorriu, um sorriso frio, para a sua própria figura, prendeu os longos cabelos preto-azulados que batiam na cintura em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, pegou a bolsa, da mesma cor que sua roupa, colocou atravessada, pondo o peso em um só ombro.**

**Saiu de casa, sem despedir-se nem tomar café da manhã. Na rua nevava, portanto pegou um sobretudo, e ficou segurandoo na mão, não sentia frio, além do que havia tomado o péssimo hábito de se aquecer, portanto proteger-se do frio, o que era inaceitável para ela, que deveria mostrar total indiferença com as temperaturas.**

**Chegou no colégio, entrou na sala de limpeza, pegando todo material necessário, observou que seu companheiro de limpeza também havia chegado, foi em direção a sala, onde entrou e encontrou lá, InuYasha varrendo o chão.**

**Não abriu a boca para dizer um bom dia, muito menos para formar um sorriso, por mais seco que fosse, apenas colocou sua bolsa em uma carteira perto da janela, no fundo, onde costumava sentar, apenas para observar os flocos de neve caindo quando não tinha paciência alguma para prestar a atenção na aula.**

**Já com os materiais de limpeza em mãos começou a limpar as carteiras, percebeu que era observada pelo garoto que fazia a limpeza junto dela, não ligou, nem para o silêncio, que para o jovem era incômodo, muito menos com o mesmo.**

**Sentiu a aproximação dele, mas não ligou, não iria mover-se, pelo menos pensava assim, até que sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, ele a puxou para si, a encarou e falou.**

**#Não sei porque me afasta, mas não vai conseguir. – Falou, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela, quando ia beija-la, ela apenas virou o rosto, limpou o quadro e escreveu a data, depois virou para olhá-lo, sorriu sarcástica, e falou fria.**

**#Não estou te afastando, o fato é...Que apenas não lhe suporto. – Falou, depois indo embora, deixando um meio-demônio perplexo.**

**_Lágrimas frias_**

**_que eu não posso permitir cair._**

**_Mostrem suas verdadeiras faces_**

**_antes que eu deixe-as ir._**

OoOoOoOo

**Para infelicidade de vocês, aqui está o quinto capítulo!Fresquinho! Desculpem a demora, mas época de prova, teste, e puxa, eu tenho uma vida fora do computador...Além do que tive bloqueio na segunda página.**

**Logo estarei postando One day I will find you, sim, o título está errado, vou ter que muda-lo!**

**Bom, estou tentando me logar, mas o ff. Net não permite...**

**Então, qualquer coisa a culpa também é DELEE!**

Leila 4, anon.

OIE  
Peço desculpa por não ter lido e comentado ainda o capitulo 4... mas realmente eu não vi Obrigado por me alertares  
Agora sobre o cap:  
como é obviu, eu gostei... e agora sim eu começo a entender a história, pois no inicio havia muitas coisas escondidas... e essa recaida da Kagome... gostei... só mesmo por o Inu estar a cuidar dela... Agora, á uma coisa que eu não entendi... é porque é que a Kagome deixou de ter sentimentos, e agora eles estão a voltar?... E quem é a outra pessoa que morreu? Sem ser a Kaeda? será que foi o pai? é eu sei que tu não me vais dar respostas, mas não faz mal, eu suporto a curiosidade...  
Ah! Mas não podes só responder a uma das muitas perguntas que fiz?  
bjs kawais xau xau

_Resposta: _

Problema nenhum em não ter visto, sou a campeã de fazer isto .. Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo comentar, me anima muito saber disso.

_Bom, eu acho que já respondi várias perguntas que me fez neste capítulo, certo? Calma, ainda há outros mistérios... Recaída de que, por exemplo...Huhuhu, eu sou má, não vou colocar tão cedo...  
Gostou do momento romance deles? Pois eu gostei da parte final...D_

Gheisinha Kinomoto  
2006-09-16  
ch 4, reply

eu num falei...  
minha preguiça é impressionante ¬¬  
Aff...  
mas essa eu jah conhecia e acompanhava soh num tinha visto esse ultimo capítulo...  
menina...  
e agora...  
outra recaída do que...  
toh curiosa...  
hauhauhauahauha...  
sempre curiosa...  
XD  
Espero por mais...  
Bjks!!

_Resposta:  
Calma, ainda vai ficar muito curiosa, sabia, mana adorada? Eu sou má! Minha mente maquiavélica também é má, agora...ME ATUREEEE...  
Fique curiosa, não ligo nem um pouco!  
beijosss!  
_

Vicky 4, anon.

Esta fan fic ficou fabulosa, principalmente o segredo da Kagome. E o que pude ver o Inu esta começando a gostar dela. Eu queria saber se o Inu vai ficar com a Kagome sem as interferencias da Kikyo (não gosto dela).  
Bjs espero que continue a historia.

Resposta:

_Bem, eu ainda não planejei os restantes capítulos, aliás, peço perdão a isso...Como não fiz planos não tenho a mínima idéia de onde encaixar a Kikyo, até porque, eu a coloquei na fic? Realmente não me lembro...Bom, vou ver o que farei, e espero que comente de novo!_

erika  
2006-08-27  
ch 4, anon.

ta muito show... qual é o segredo da kagome e da sango...o inu ja ta gostando dela noa é .  
mais a kagome ta muito sombria nessa fic...  
parabens por ela... XD

_Resposta:_

_Obrigada! Eu prefiro uma Kagome sombria do que uma que abaixa a cabeça para tudo e para todos, até porque ela me irrita as vezes porque não para e treina o arco-e-flecha, para não ser inútil? Bom, algumas respostas dos mistérios dessa fic estão aí!_

Bia Landgraf  
2006-08-27  
ch 4, reply

O.O  
Nossa.  
Acabo de me apaixonar por outra fanfic.  
Caramba.  
Oi!  
Quanto tempo né? Puxa, nem tinha lido essa fic.  
Simplesmente, sem palavras para descrever. Definitivamente, incrível.  
Amei, amei, amei!  
Amei a história, o contexto... Tudo.  
Parabéns por essa maravilha.  
Estou super mega ultra ansiosa pra o próximo capítulo.  
Beijos.

Resposta:

Obrigada, espero que comente de novo, e espero ver sua fic postada em breve!E te ver no MSN, claro!

Petit Pelle  
2006-08-26  
ch 4, reply

¬¬ isso sempre acontece comigo..ow porra viu ¬¬ nao esquenta nao...me chamam de pequena pá ¬¬ ou pá maligna... da uma raiva... mas... normal ¬"  
Conhece a Tmizinha?  
¬¬ ela é a calsadora da minha dor de cabeça constante ¬¬  
Nao se preocupe.  
Mas, o capitulo fico OTIMO, eu adorei .  
o Inu... por que a Kagome choro?  
¬¬ af.parecendo emo...  
Ignora esse ser ignobil... ¬¬°  
Ta lindo. nao se preocupa ¬¬ vale a pena esperar  
Beijo.  
Tchau  
PETIT PELLE ¬¬

Resposta:

Relaxa, a Tmizinha também a causadora da minha dor de cabeça constante...Você entendeu porque ela chorou? Bom, comente de novo e obrigada pelo comentário mana!

Dama da Noite  
2006-08-25  
ch 4, reply

eitcha migah...  
kda cap. q eu vo lendu, vo fikando mais confusa, mas fala serio... ta mto fodah...  
amei sua fic...  
continue assim ta??  
qualquer duvida te pergunto por msn...  
bjux  
fui...

Resposta:

Fic esse cap em homenagem a vc, pra que ficasse facil de entender, tá legal? Comenta de novo plixxxx!

Simca-chan  
2006-08-25  
ch 4, reply

meu msn é uma droga u.u desisti dele... é... irmãos só são farods XX

to adorandu sua fiicc -

espero ansiosa o próx cap!

Resposta:

Obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que comente de novo.

Sacerdotiza  
2006-08-25  
ch 4, reply

Ola

Menina tendinite?? Espero que tenha melhorado!  
Que falta conversar com vc no msn...bem q fiquei imaginando o pq de vc ter sumido...mas agora ta explicado..

To começando a entender tudo isso. Queria entender a sango, mas vc idsse q logo eu irei entaum eu espero.  
Ei o que tem pessoas malditas? Quero dizer pq elas tem q morrer? .

Bjookas

Resposta:

É melhoro, mas eu sou campeã de ter tendinite, agora prendi meu dedo na porta e é complicado digitar com ele, mas me acostumo!

Logo entenderá a Sango, eu iria colocar para entende-la agora, mas aí estragaria meu plano maquiavélico de fazer você esperar!

**E para finalizar.**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!!**


	6. Nota da Autora

Olá!

Faz muito, muito tempo que eu não posto nada nesta área do fanfiction.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu estive afastada, mas infelizmente, a única coisa que posso informa-los é que perdi muita da inspiração que tinha para todas as minhas histórias em Inu-Yasha.

Quem acessar meu profile pode ver que tenho duas fics, em andamento, sendo postadas regularmente (uma sendo tradução da outra). Mas nenhuma delas é de Inu-Yasha, e sim de Supernatural.

Pretendo terminar essas duas histórias primeiro e apenas então retornar para InuYasha. Sinto pela espera que fiz muitos de vocês passarem, mas não queria escrever algo apenas por obrigação.

Espero, sinceramente, que me perdoem e saibam que já estou voltando a analisar as histórias para saber que rumo tomar; infelizmente, como viajarei em dezembro e janeiro, elas só poderão ser atualizadas em fevereiro.

Peço perdão...Isso está postado apenas em uma fic, mas vale para todas.

Algum Ser

Observação: Ana Lidia G. Marvulle

Muito obrigada por ter me feito relembrar da história. Infelizmente, só achei o seu e-mail nessa semana. Ele estava perdido na minha caixa de e-mail. Como não deixou um e-mail nem se cadastrou para que pudesse responde-la, não pude lhe dar a resposta. Mas essa é a sua resposta, fevereiro voltarei.


End file.
